Who Put Katara On Cactus Juice?
by Fall-san
Summary: Toph is fed up with Katara being all high and mighty and acting like her mother, so its time for some payback. KATARA'S ON CACTUS JUICE!


**Thinking**

***later***

**Who should I…?**

***later***

**Haha! I got it! *devious smile***

Who Put Katara On Cactus Juice?

The group was back at Zuko's Fathers beach house on Ember Island for Zuko to do some remodeling. The day before, Zuko had just finished the biggest room and everyone was tired out from working so hard. They weren't so tired right now, it's just that no one could think of anything to do. No one wanted to start on another room, and the Ember Island Players went out of business for incorrect facts about the ending of the play; 'The Boy in the Iceberg'. Sokka wanted to have another beach party, but Katara didn't want to get sand burn again. So everyone was just sitting around, being bored. Katara was soaking her feet in the fountain, Sokka was throwing his boomerang around, Aang was teasing Momo with a ball of air, Suki was trying to get a tan, Zuko was walking around the beach house to find anything of his mothers, and Toph was thinking about who to put on cactus juice…

Toph POV

Toph patted her sack thoughtfully. It was filled with her clothes, food, and most importantly, her four canteens filled with cactus juice. She was saving them for boring days like this. Toph remembered last week when she laced Sokka's water with cactus juice and laughed. Then she remembered how Katara had been all motherly and tried to ground Toph. That's it! Toph ran over to Suki and kicked her in the head. "Ow! WHAT?" Suki yelled. "Get over here, I need to talk to you!" Toph whispered. "Ugh. Fine!" Suki whined. She followed Toph over to a nice open clearing in the middle of the patio. Toph made and earth tent and shoved Suki in first. Then Toph walked in and closed the last opening. "What did you want to talk to me about?" Suki asked, annoyed. "Open my pack and take out one of the canteens." Toph said. Suki was confused but she complied. "Now open it." Suki obeyed. "And sniff." Suki did so and her heart rate sped up. "Who?", is all Suki had to say…

**INVISIBLE LINE**

***after their plotting***

"Who wants lemonade?" Suki asked, a giant grin on her face. Everyone looked up and ran over to Suki. "Everyone's cup has their name on it so make sure you have your name." Everyone found their cup and started drinking. Every one gave back their cup, except for Katara. Katara's pupils got hilariously huge and she dropped her cup. She ran away and everyone followed. Katara found Zuko and ran up to him, kissing him. This was no peck on the cheek. Katara actually KISSED Zuko. "What's going on?" Toph asked. "Katara just French kissed Zuko!" Suki whispered excitedly in her ear. And the funniest part, was that Zuko kissed her back! "He kissed her back!" Suki whispered to Toph. When they parted from the kiss, Zuko looked into her eyes, and knew. "UGH!" Zuko groaned and slapped his hand to his forehead. Katara turned her back to him and stared at everyone else and said; "I've always wanted to do that!" Toph slapped her hand to her mouth to hide her smile and to cover up her giggling. Suki did the same. Just then she started looking all dreamy and started saying someone's name. Suki. Then she looked at Sokka. "Pretty good imitation, huh?" Sokka crossed his arms and looked down. Everyone laughed except for Suki. Then she started pretending to be an Earthbender threw pebbles at everyone, missing each time. Suddenly, Katara started laughing manically and called herself Azula. Toph could feel Zuko's heartbeat speed up. For the rest of the day, Katara was acting like Azula. She drew a picture of lightning and started throwing the picture at everyone. At the end of the day, the cactus juice wore off and Katara remembered everything. "Toph!" Katara yelled. "What did I do now?" Toph asked, smirking a little. "You know exactly what you did!" She yelled in her usual motherly tone. "Oh, pipe down! It's not like you didn't have fun for once! You need to relax." Katara just folded her arms and started tapping her foot. Toph copied her. For the next few minutes, whatever Katara did, Toph copied. Then Katara got fed up with Toph and started Waterbending at her. This small mistake turned into an all out bending war between Toph and Katara. Everyone else just watched.

**INVISIBLE LINE**

**Haha! You'll never guess who comes next! *devious smile* }:) **

**Sorry for the shortness.**


End file.
